


IRON

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [3]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: BDSM, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Sex, Metal bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: A brutal battle, an ancient machine. An adventurer captured, a brave rescue. A connection between two hero's and a life changing emotional discovery. A relic with terrible power is revealed.
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	IRON

Saskia Münchberg fired the pistol in her left hand as Skaven figures came round the corner into the lantern light. The Skaven with a vicious glaive reeled from the blast that cut through its heavy armour. The Reiklander, stepped in to take advantage, despite this bringing her within range of the Clanrats wicked, curved short sword.

The Stormvermin would be far too strong, too skilled, even wounded as it was currently.

The outriders sabre drove up through the throat of the elite rat-man. The thrust was so strong the sword tip appeared with a small shower of sparks, blooded, between the plates of armour on its back. Its eyes rolled and blood pour from its mouth, but still it moved. Saskia tugged the sword but it was stuck leaving the Reiklander wide open.

The Clanrat did indeed take the opportunity swiping at Saskia’s outstretched arm which was and only clad in padded armour.

The pistoleer was as quick on her feet as she was in the saddle. Her arm snaped back, leaving the sabre dangling from the dazed Stormvermin and the Clanrats sword to only tear through the puffed sleeves of her doublet.

With the rat man so close, off balance and with its shield on the wrong side it was not able to react the pistol in Saskia’s left hand. She swung that heavy metal butt against the rat’s face. It landed with loud crack of broken bone sending the Skaven reeling, dropping its sword.

Saskia ducked a clumsy death throw lunge from the Stormvermin while bringing the butt back up like a club smashing into the Clanrats retreating face. There was a sickeningly loud crunch, and spray of blood, teeth and a popped-out eyeball. Before the Skaven even hit the ground, Saskia had leapt to Stormvermin and grabbed the hilt of her sabre.

The heavily wounded Skaven elite grabbed the cavalry woman’s neck, claws digging into her doublets collar and drawing blood under her chin.

In response Saskia twisted the sabre and yanked it down and to the right. Blood gushed onto the floor like and upturned wine barrel. Still the Skaven tightened its grip.

Then, just as the Reiklander felt she might pass out, the Stormvermins eyes rolled back, it dropped to its knees and let go of the humans throat.

Saskia put a blood-stained boot on the Skavens shoulder and pushed it onto it’s back, then spat on its corpse.

There was a clink as something twanged off her plate armours thigh plate.

Saskia turned quickly, four dangerous night runners bounded up the corridor preparing to fling more throwing stars and spikes.

The outrider pressed herself against the wall as a pair of darts sailed by, momentarily wondering if she could fight all four scouts.

Such thoughts were immediately vanquished as a large Stormvermin appeared round a corner.

Saskia broke for the other end of the dark corridor. Long away from the light of torches and well into the region that forbidden by that Dwarf engineer due unknown hazards.

With no mount, no loaded pistols and no sign of the halfling the Reiklander had no other choice. She wasn’t as fast as the Skaven but she could maybe buy the other adventurers some more time. She bolted for the corner as blades clattered around her.

As the outrider rounded the corner the Skaven were already on her heals. She was barely able to stop from running into a massive form in the darkness. A stocky humanoid figure almost filling the corridor just round the behind the bend. Skidding to a stop Saskia lept back into the corner in a fighting stance. Stuck between a pack of Skaven and a massive unknown monster.

The night runners stopped, looked at Saskia then to their right almost in unison.

A massive metal fist appeared from the above one of the Skaven from the darkness. It didn’t seem to be impeded by the rat-man body at all bouncing with a splat off the stone slabs spraying blood, organs, limbs and shattered bones in across the floor, walls and the fellow’s compatriots. With mechanical precision another fist followed up straight into another Night Runner. The Skaven distorted around the massive gauntlet with multiple sickening cracks. This Rat-man coated fist continued directly into another Night runner as it turned on the spot. It was crushed between the shattered Skaven body and the stone wall. A wave of blood formed a ragged circle on the wall around the Skaven mass then washed across the floor.

This brought the assailant into the dim light. It was a massive shining metal humanoid made of thick armour plates. It looked like a giant dwarf but one whose features were made out of sharp angles. The shining metal was inlaid with precious metal, runes and dwarven patterns inscribed on all flat surfaces. On edges the bright metal plate had worn revealing dull and rusty iron underneath.

That day Saskia learned what a Skaven looked like in the grips of abject terror.

The remaining Night Runner was already running up the corridor but stopped short, yanked onto its ass by the immovable machine dwarf grabbing its tail. As it did the gestalt bi-Skaven sloughed onto the floor with a slop of mangled rodent gore and clinking of weapons.

The Stormvermin was not so easily cowed and it bought its voulge down on the mysterious relics head as it turned.

The polearm shaft shattered sending the head clattering off the ceiling and into the darkness. The elite Skaven looked at the broken piece of wood in its hand. With respectable speed it drew the thick sword on its waist.

Not quick enough though.

The dwarf-bot whipped the night runner into the air in an arc like a flail and bought it down on the Storm Vermin. The weaponised Skaven folded over the storm vermin with a sickening crunch.

To its credit the rat warrior bought up both arms and it’s shield in defence but it was still driven onto its haunches by the impact. Wood slats flew from the Stormvermins broken shield who winced as its sword dropped from a twisted broken arm. The night runners broken body was bought back over the mechanoids head, shattered limbs flailing. It sprayed blood across the ceiling and wall. The Skaven elite raised from the ground, clearly trying to bound backwards.

Again, too slow.

The Night runner whipped past Saskia’s face spaying her with viscera. Even in this dim light and with it passing at that speed, it was so close that the human could see that there was no sign of life in that rat-man’s rolling eyes.

Despite their wholehearted enmity previously, she was glad the Skaven was granted a mercifully quick death as it weas hammered into the side of the Stormvermin, who was thrown against the wall with a thudding smack. As the ‘weapon’ was drawn back Saskia could see the elite still standing, but barely. The Reiklander pressed against the wall as the very dead scout-rat swing back towards her. It stopped inches from her face spraying her with gore, seeming to hang in the air, eyes rolling, shattered limbs reaching out. Then it was whipped back into the side of the beleaguered Stormvermin who was definitively broken against the wall, finally.

As the elite rodent slid down the wall leaving a thick smear of blood the iron beast casually cast the it’s broken Skaven weapon down the hallway. It rolled, like an irregular bag, there can’t have been more than a couple of unbroken bones in the whole beast. A smeared trail of gore was left in its wake.

Saskia, only now recovered her senses from, even for this veteran, what was a mind breaking cacophony of violence. She briefly considered if she could go through either corridor. The robot almost moved into the corner more centrally cutting off all possible exists as it turned toward her.

Its giant metal, bloody, hand stretched towards her. She could nothing, her body would move. As its hand closed around her, she was surprised that seemed to only grasp her and not crush the life out of her as it could so easily do. It held her tightly, a vice like grip around her sword arm and body. There was no escape. She was lifted into the air, her feet, her sabre, dangling uselessly. Her sword only held like some good luck charm.

The iron Rune-Golem seemed to investigate her at arm’s length. Then its torso split down the middle, even its metal beard opened like a pair of scissors. In the cavernous chest interior, the dim light caught moving blades, clamps, saws, picks and tools of all sizes.

Her pretty, pale grey, eyes widened. She gasped. She wanted to scream but sounds would not form.

The golem pulled the helmet off her head over her face, with surprisingly care. Her short black sprung out into a wavy mess. It dropped the helm carefully into the cavern in its chest. She was like a doll in that machine’s giant hands.

Then it turned her limp body and pushed her into that cavity. All fight was gone from the human now. Momentarily she considered that she should be even more terrified but her breaches were already as wet and warm as they were going to get, it was wise move to make sure she had a taken a dump prior to this battle.

Limbs were grabbed by clamps, wires and bars and held, in one case literally, a vice like grip. She felt leather gauntlets, cloaks and boots being pulled off. Assorted Instruments were operating on all parts of her body. It took her a while to realise that her armour was being quickly dissasembled, buckles released, plates taken off. Still she hung limply, like a plaything for this massive iron machine and its unknowable intentions. She had no way of knowing what it was going to do and no way of stopping its remorseless strength. So, her whole body, her mind had given up.

With her armour removed the machines many tools skilfully pulled off her breeches and panties, then after adjusting their grip, her doublet and bra. With that her full breasts bounced free and she was naked in the cavity of this metal beast. At the same time her legs were being secured, bent back on themselves and metal cages assembled around them. The massive metal gauntlet pushed her further back into the open chest. Tools were ready to assemble metal bands around her arms as they forced her hands behind her head.

There was loud banging, drilling and screeching of tortured metal as her arms were twisted and secured.

When the sound subsided the rune-golem’s hand retreated and Saskia was left hanging there by metal bindings from her elbows and knees. Her arms were bound with a metal cage that kept her forearms pressed tightly to her upper arms, even her hands were forced into fists in unseen metal containment behind her neck. Her legs were likewise tightly bent double and enclosed in metal banding that extended out to her toes which were held stock straight.

A wide gag was slowly, but inexorably, forced into her mouth and locked tightly there while a thick metal collar attached to it was locked tightly round her neck. The collar was cold metal extending from clavicles to just beneath her ears. She thought for a moment it was going to choke her to death, though it finished just uncomfortably taut. She laughed into the gag for thinking that this Thing would go to this trouble then just strangle her. The gag was metal, bronze it seemed like, forced her mouth open and locked behind her teeth rendering her unable to make a sound other than a moan. There seemed to be something attached to massive collar at the rear that further pinned her in place. An additional point of tension and one that put pressure on her neck, labouring her breathing.

She felt something pressed between her legs and another against her ass. Two small buckets it felt like, not that she could confirm that, constrained as tightly as she was. The first pressed tightly against her vagina. The back one likewise pushed between her legs over her ass. The clinked as they met in the middle between her, pulled apart thighs.

From upper thighs to upper arms and collar she was completely naked. Her naked torso, pulled taught in this condition. It’s peach skin, tight muscles, round boobs, all revealed and held tightly by the limbs and neck.

The metal dwarf colossus stomped back up the corridor, it continued its millennia long patrol with its chest cavity still open leaving Saskia hanging taught staring into the dark. Each step rocked her slightly back and forth, shaking that funnel against her pussy. The feelings built up and up as it purposely marched. While it roughly stimulated her, she still didn’t even try to move. Though her body’s movement was limited by the tight chains her big breasts swung too and fro as the rune-golem advanced. Sigmar damnit, as weird as it was, she had to admit that she was enjoying it.

She just slowly took in the situation. These metal bindings where unbreakable, she was clearly intended to be peeing and shitting into these metal scoops between her legs. It was obvious now it didn’t intend to kill her directly. This was imprisonment and expected to be for some time, and clearly someone was worried about rust. For some reason it was going to hold her. This must be some ancient protocol, perhaps because she was a human or dwarf it was charged with capturing rather than killing. Either way, she doubted there was some process left in place to remove her from now. Millenia ago lone thieves encroaching in secure areas might picked up by this golem and taken back to a central guard room for interrogation. It had been over a thousand years since anyone was in place to take her out of this thing or even give her food or water.

She probed the inside of this metal gag with her tongue. It definitely seemed like it was in at least two parts. It was probably able to be opened from the outside to access the prisoner’s mouth.

Though with no one left to do that she would surely starve to death here. It might have been more merciful if she had been immediately crushed by the thing initially as those Skaven had been. It was surely the first time she’d ever been jealous of dead rat man. Still, she began to worry. What if the others came for her? Could it only capture one at a time? Would it kill the others or wrap them up to die like her? Surely nothing they had could stop this juggernaut.

‘Please don’t come for me.’ She plead internally where no one could hear.

****

Long since given up, Saskia was just hanging there as the metal beast walked down the halls. It had already been and interminable amount of time when the golem had just been waiting in that alcove. She had idea how long she had been trapped, immobilised in that position. She had no frame of reference but, much though it annoyed her, at least when they were moving the bouncing off that metal pail between her legs, she would get some stimulation.

But now as she rode it no matter how she twisted, in the extremely limited movement she had, she could not reach a climax. Trapped here, either being teased or not stimulated at all, was quite troublesome.

There was a light down this tunnel, she started, and turn her gaze towards it when she realised there was something illuminated by distant torchlight.

A figure.

Not just any figure either, it was that dwarf engineer Berwi Thodasdottir in her long chainmail coat and round helmet. Those leather gloves, and steelshod boots, loaded with bags and pouches, and shouldering a rifle. She was casually gazing down the tunnel as if her dwarven eyes couldn’t clearly make out this beast down the corridor.

The golem continued toward Berwi, rapidly picking up speed at it went down the corridor. It was shaking Skaskia on her chains like a tent in the wind as it got up to a full run. The metal siphons between her legs shook her sex deeply, but she was only concerned with the fate of the dwarf at this point.

She screamed an unintelligible warning into that metal gag in her mouth.

‘RUN BERWI RUN!’

The dwarf stood there, as stalwart as the multitudes of dwarf statues in this place. She was shouting something in Khazalid.

You stubborn fucking dwarf, thought the cavalrywoman. Her eyes streamed with tears as she imagined the unspeakably horror this metal beast might inflict on that tiny dwarf.

The metal beast actually slowed as it approached the dwarf, it did not need momentum to completely destroy that small engineer.

Berwi stood there, not even looking at the metal monster, her hand in the air like lion trainer as she bellowed. As if that would do anything.

Saskia, not knowing dwarf tongue, only made out her name from the rest of the babel “…Berwi Thodasdottir… Clan Gromheld…”.

The iron monster stopped mid right cross less than foot from the dwarf’s head, and began to stand at ease.

Berwi slowly looked up at it, illuminated by the yellow firelight from her left side. From under her domed helm, with those goggles on the front, plaits of copped coloured hair draped down over her shoulders. Her pale skin accentuated those pretty freckles. Her leather gloves, her armour and much of her face, that was not previously covered by goggles, were spattered with dust, soot, and speckles of blood from the previous slaughter.

Saskia looked at this immovable dwarf, who was more stalwart than a metal monster itself.

The engineer leaned into that cavity with no fear. She wiped out a cloth from a pouch and wiped the blood from the humans face. Then the engineers chain covered shoulder butted up against the humans naked torso, those tits being squeezed as the dwarf worked behind Saskia. There were sounds of metal scrapping and plinking.

As one by one her neck, arms and legs came free, she was borne on those broad dwarf shoulders. The human poured tears onto the chainmail on that dwarfs back. A chain rattled out from the metal chest still attached to the human’s heavy collar. In temple they had made it sound like angels would appear in silver and white glowing in their own light. Not clad in steel chain and lit by simple fire.

What must have partially been the golem releasing these locks themselves, even mighty ancient automatons were at the beck and call of this engineer. Berwi wrestled Saskia loose so that she hung over the dwarf’s shoulder. The chain from her collar hanging down to floor. She felt chains between limb bindings and collar and a metal bar running down her back.

The human didn’t notice until the dwarf turned her back on that massive automaton that she had also picked up, surprisingly carefully wrapped in string, a bundle of her own possessions. Clothes, weapons and armour.

This dwarf hero bore that entire weight like it was trip to the stores.

The cavalrywoman shed some more tears for her heroic rescuer.

****

Several corridors and set of stairs later Saskia was hefted off the dwarfs shoulder. The dwarf was still going on about that Golem, she was clearly very excited and the human loved that she was being talked to.

“…So, I’m not massively surprised it caught ya, real paranoid them old dwarfs. Always liked to get thieves for interrogation. They’s also really sexist. Lucky for you”

She was carefully placed next to package containing her gear sitting on her metal bound legs but, other than the metal bindings on her arms and the collar and gag, entirely naked. Her bare belly, with its tight abs, where marked with a red chainmail and leather strap imprint from the dwarf’s shoulder.

Saskia looked up at that dwarf who was breathing heavily, wiping sweat from her brow and with a hand in the small of her back. She smiled down at the bound cavalrywoman who realised that bearing this load was not done without toll on the dwarf.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor. The click clacks, of expensive high heels. The human battlemage Clarisia Wiesner. A panicked look fell over Saskia’s eyes and she glowed bright red down to her hefty, pert, freely hanging tits.

Thinking quickly the dwarf laid out of their gear in a long pile, wrenched Saskia’s blue, blood stained cloak. cloak from the tied-up gear package. She walked round the humans pack and grabbed a metal bar that ran down the centre of her back from the collar and arm to bindings to the chains that held the leg bindings together just above her ass. With this handle she lifted the human into the air and carefully laid her across the gear pile. She then draped the cloak over it all and sat on Saskia’s back, ensuring her work boots were under Saskia taking most of weight. Just then the wizard turned the corner.

The firelight made her strawberry blonde hair and flawless ale skin glow. Her gold mask, and the trim of her now torn robe shone in that light. As always, to the down to earth engineer, she was vision.

“I found er. She aint in a good condition though” The dwarf looked up at the radiant wizard, she didn’t need to lie. She did mislead her by nodding down the corridor. ”She’s gettin cleaned up. Be while before she’ll be up to much”

The wizard strode past and sat on Saskia’s ass, seemingly unknowingly so far. Saskia felt, the wizard’s nimble fingers envelope the dwarf’s broad hands on her side. The Imperial Noble leant over and rested her head against the dwarf’s shoulder. This kind of casual contact made her feel better, and I that grey dwarf was honest it made her feel a lot better, but outwardly it made her less talkative. She was always worried what she might give away.

“Well done Berwi. We can always rely on you.” She shuffled her butt a little. “What are we sitting on?”

“Just me n Saskia’s gear, and a bunch of scrap metal I found. Blew up all the rest.”

The wizard’s other hand felt under the cloak, finding crossed bands of iron her inquisitiveness seemed satisfied. What would she think if she knew that metal tightly bound Saskia’s leg’s?

“It’s still in all those Skaven bodies if you want it back, just in smaller pieces.”

Neither even smiled. The dead rat-man massacre trap was distressing fresh in their minds.

“I saw that mess that Saskia left.”

“Steer clear o that place. There’s an Rune-Golem still walking around there. It won’t touch me. I’ll get them ears later.”

“A working Rune-Golem?”

“Yep it’s quite the thing. Not a lot we can do about it. It’s only keeping vermin on their toes at the moment. You guys are best regrouping in corridor F25. When ahm dun fixing things up we’ll meet up there.”

“Should I go and see Saskia?”

“No! No, I’ll send er over when she’s ready.” Berwi’s free hand was gently stroking the back of the cavalrywoman’s head through the blue fabric.

“Of course.” The wizard rose to her feet. I’ll get back to it then. She gently caressed the engineers wide face and tussled her bright copper hair. She walked down the corridor with a click of her heels.

As soon as the Reiklander disappeared the engineer stood up and whipped the cloak off of her pistoleer friend. Saskia scrabbled off the pile of gear awkwardly on her metal clad elbows and knees trailing the chain behind her. She clomped over to Berwi and rubbed her naked flanks against the Engineers legs like a cat.

The dwarf gathered the gear together with huff and crouched down putting her arms around the bound human. Saskia pushed against her with her elbows and crawled backwards. Berwi’s face wrinkled in confusion. The human splayed her legs to squat, so that she could raise her head enough to look at the dwarf. With one elbow she flicked the chain across the flagstones to the dwarf. Picking up the chain the engineer cocked her head to one side.

“You wanna try walkin the rest o tha way?”

Saskia nodded, due to the limited movement on the massive collar she was mostly nodding from her waist.

Berwi picked up all of their gear then took the other end of the chain and wrapped it around her wrist. Then she started walking with the human crawling beside her, as close to her legs as she could get without tripping her up. Metal clinking came from her elbows and legs as she clumsily moved down the stone corridor. Clearly it was slower even than being carried but at least took the stress off Berwi.

The engineer plodded along; she wasn’t even sure why Saskia felt like she needed to carry the chain. She was like a like a little dog. Maybe she just scared of them splitting up. Perhaps she figured it might trip her up. Maybe she was liked the idea of being led around on a chain.

Berwi made sure to pull pretty hard on the chain when she needed to guide her around.

There was thankfully none of the other adventurers between there and the watch room.

The engineer produced a key form one of her many pouches and unlocked the door. Saskia immediately scrambled in. It was basically like they left it. Some bags of gear and loot, the only furniture was some stone seats against the walls and this low solid stone table. There was tarp on one side of the room covering some collection of gear.

Pushing the door with her elbow Berwi put everything on the table. She quickly started organising, wrapping clothing up, opening her tool bag. Putting the armour and weapons in a stack to the side. Putting her helmet on a bag, arranging some tools in front of her.

Squatting in front of Saskia she started to investigate her bindings. Saskia splayed her legs and sat down, even sitting up straight and letting her tightly bound arms hang beside her. The engineer looked at the gag carefully, holding the humans chin and turning it, looking around it. She reached to the gag with her thick fingers. Something turned with a click and came loose. Saskia could feel fresh air in her mouth. She tried to close her mouth but it was held open, after probing with her tongue, it seemed there was thick ring of metal locking her teeth open. But she was able to poke her tongue out into the world at least, for the good that did. She could also tell the ‘plug’ that was closing it before was hanging below her chin on a chain. She hadn’t even noticed that chain was there before due to the thick metal across her face.

Berwi took a canteen out of her back and poured from it into a tin bowl, which she then left on the floor. Saskia rolled back onto her elbows then wriggled her legs together until the till she was on all fours again. She crawled over the bowl and separated her elbows in small steps until he was low enough to drop her face into the water, along with the plug. With her mouth forced open she lapped at the water, she realised she must look like a dog as she did so. She was very thankful for that precious water though.

A slight sound made her stop lapping. The click clack of heels in the corridor outside the door. With that heavy door in between it must be pretty close.

With incredible presence of mind Berwi lifted the girl up and plopped her down on her back with her head propped against at the table. She then Straddled her and hoisted up the hem of her chain coat over her head. She pulled Saskias head forward so that the chain mail dropped down sealing her underneath in the dark. But she definitely got a good look when she pulled up her coat. It left the human pet wondering. ‘Why wasn’t Berwi wearing any underwear.’

Berwi leaned over the table to hide any bulges just as the door opened. The beautiful human wizard stepped through.

Saskia, already suffering from shock, kind of forgot what Berwi was intending and pressed that brass gag against the dwarf’s pussy.

Clarissia walked gracefully up to the table. Her voice was quiet.

“So, how is she doing?”

“She’s doin fi…iNe.” Replied the Dwarf, trying to maintain her composure as Saskia’s tongue explored the edges of her lady valley.

Clarisia’s gorgeous sharp features contorted with concern.

Berwi tried to throw off the wizard before it got too bad. “She just re..eEsting it OoOof.” She failed miserably.

The Reiklander wizard leant in putting her elegant fingers on the dwarf’s broad work hardened hands and confided. “You’re our rock Berwi. We’d never have gotten anywhere nearly as far as we have without you. Not just your skill, but your bravery. Your character. You always there to support us no, matter what. None of us would see it as a weakness if you had to show some emotion just this once. It’s been a real rough one. If you want to have a cry…”

She lifted the dwarfs chin with her slender fingers carefully.

The dwarfs broad pretty face was a display of deep concentration a single tear escaped her eye as Saskia’s advances became feverish. That Nulners tongue venturing deep into the ruby mine as the smooth metal gag ring just brushed the dwarfs rose cabochon.

A sympathetic tear rolled down the battle wizards face. She carefully grasped the dwarf’s head. With slow, steady but irresistible pressure she pulled the dwarfs head into her full bosom.

“There, there.” She cooed carefully stroking the plated red hair of the dwarf. “Anytime you need me. I’ll be right here.

Berwi tried desperately not to pant, not to exclaim.

Ever since that young wizard’s apprentice walked into the workshop in Altdorf had she been besotted with the beautiful human Noble. Ever since then she had dreams of these breasts. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that another beautiful woman would be giving her head at the same time as she was pushing her face into them.

She had previously been struggling to come to terms with her homosexuality, ever worried about what her conservative clan members would say. She was always trying to push it to the back of her mind, mentally punishing her for her impure thoughts. Her phases of trying to make herself attracted to men, then accepting that dating men just for show, finally accepting a life of celibacy.

All of that had been upturned in one go.

With this strange accident she had been foisted into everything that she had been denying herself. Her mind raced, her body wanted to react to that stimulation between her legs but she just had to keep it together.

She was weeping with happiness. She could only hope Clarisia continued to take it another way even if it was impinging on her hard girl reputation.

The wizard carefully extricated the dwarfs head from between her ample tits and kissed Berwi’s forehead gently.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Gliding to the door with tapping heels the wizard turned as she opened it. Her alluring face showing real concern. “Remember… Anytime you need me.”

Her hand went to her own bright green eyes as stepped through the door and closed it.

Immediately Berwi banged her fist on the table and exhaled heavily.

She panted, letting out sharp squeaking vocalisations as the hidden human continued to stretch her pussy lips with her tongue and that cold gag.

She could feel her legs giving way.

Sensing that she had bought the dwarf to very edge Saskias tongue darted around the clitoris one last time. A gentle spray of fluid hit her face.

Berwi’s body shook and she let out a load moan. She doubled over the table gasping.

After a short recovery period the engineer stood up and pulled her chain mail prison over the head of the cavalrywoman. Patting her head like a dog she said quietly “Good girl.”

Stooping down the dwarf picked up the human pet giving her a good squeeze and a kiss on her cheek. There she lay her on the table on her back. She opened her metal encased legs and arms. Presenting her naked torso and especially her pussy.

Berwi rubbed the girl’s belly, her flanks her full, round titties. Those broad hands moved to her abdomen, feeling her dripping pussy.

Saskia wiggled, her eyes showing that was smiling as much as that gag would allow.

The dwarf retreated to pile of sacks. Opening one and taking cloth bound object. She unwrapped the item and the bound humans’ eyes went wide in shock as Berwi started to explain.

“They call it Vala Maraz. Made by the only woman Master Runesmith for a thousand years, Skorina “The Buxom” Gurtrudfind. It’s said she spent 30 years just perfecting the form. The length, the width, its ridges and bumps. It’s pure Gromril. They say you could spend all week fucking stone trolls and it would still look lark it did when it were forged. Some said it never existed, that is were a myth. Others that the gods ad stolen it away, that it weren’t fer mortal dwarves.”

Berwi was standing next to Saskia, holding the intimidating dark blue-metal dildo above her face. She was trembling, the human’s eyes were wide with shock. Its base was wide, made to stand or be mounted on something. Around its base were dimly glowing runes of unknown types. Jutting out from the base was second spur embossed with a rune, like a reversed flying buttress.

The engineer inserted it into hole in the gag carefully and retracted it, glistening with saliva that seemed coat it’s complicated surface completely. Though it was pure metal the taste was like confection and the humans tongue followed it out of the gag. Afraid of the power in her hands, Berwi placed the brass plug back in the gag and turned it till it clicked.

Walking around the table the engineer held it as if it was lit bomb. She took one more look at her bound friend and carefully fed it into Saskia’s wet pussy.

Immediately a rune on the base glowed with bright yellow light. It shook like an earthquake, more so on Saskia’s end. The human’s body was wracked, she let out a stifled moan. She banged her bound arms the stone table lifting and dropping her shoulders. When it found its way completely home that runed offshoot attacked her clitoris causing her to squealed like banshee and her body to shake violently. Thankfully she was muffled by that gag. Berwi withdraw that metal dildo, noting the results of the experiment. She was sweating, concentrating more that she did when making grenades. But Saskia was dripping with sweat and writhing. The dwarf briefly considered stopping but at this point it seemed crueller than continuing.

She inserted it again, this time not far enough to hit the clit, then took it out. Saskia was thrashing about, tears rolling down her face. Berwi leant in, kneading her breasts with her off hand. Tweaking her nipples.

In – out it went, again and again, Berwi would only occasionally let it touch her clit and it was like a body explosion every time. Saskia fought it but the dwarf could tell it was a rapidly losing battle, she was ready. The dwarf fed it all the way like loading a shell into a gun. She held it there as Saskia squealed, thrashed and squirted.

Berwi drew it back from the spent human, who she then stroked the belly of.

The engineer wiped it with a cloth and looked at as she held it in both hands. “This power might be too much for man or dwarf.”

She removed the plug from the gag and wrapped the Gromril dildo back up and secured it away in a bag by the table.

It took a good while for Saskia to recover, she lay immobile panting heavily. By the time Berwi returned she was still exhausted.

Berwi lifted her up, rubbing her back. Still she was barely responding but the engineer put her near her bowl. Her legs couldn’t support her weight at all but she was just able to hold her head above the water at lap up more of that precious liquid.

The engineer was crouching next to her gently stroking that short wavy hair. Despite her lack of leg function, she wiggled her way over until was butting up against Berwi’s legs. The dwarf was looking at the construction of the bondage, finally.

“So, these are solidly riveted together. Just need to drill out or file off the rivets from the looks of it.”

There was loud explosion outside and Berwi stood to attention. She looked around before grabbing her bags, helmet and weapons.

“You sit tight, I’ll lock the door.”

Saskia looked up from her drink with a look of concern in her eyes. The engineer left and the door closed then clicked loudly. She was scared again, but the door should be secure.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement under that tarpaulin.

‘Oh scheisse!’ She thought to herself. In this condition even a big rat could be dangerous.

The tarp moved again.

Carefully she crawled over to it, the pain in her legs reduced ache now. All she could do was suck up a corner of the thick cloth into her mouth and hold it with her tongue. She whipped it backwards with her whole body where it fluttered down to the floor. She landed heavily of very strange sight that left her eyes wide with shock.

Lying there, with an equally shocked look on her face was Poppy Ossmann, the halfling thief. She had a length of rope holding a wad of material in her mouth as a gag. From the neck down to her toes her body was coated with thick coating of stone, except for a patch around her crotch that had been broken away.

They stood, starring at each other in mute horror for a while. Before Poppy started to laugh through the gag. This started Saskia laughing behind her own gag. She crawled over the halfling and lay on the rough stone so that their faces touched. As much as they could touch each other. Well almost.

Poppy was trying say something, trying to tell her something. Through that efficient gag it was just unintelligible. Saskia rose again to look at her. With her eyes and her very limited head movement the thief was trying to direct the human to something. Something down her body.

Saskia looked behind her, but the halfling indicated no. The cavalrywoman crawled backwards down the halflings body, playing a game of hot and cold. Suddenly the hobbit perked up, the human was there! Her face was inches from the hobbits naked hairless pussy. She sat, propping herself up on those stone covered legs. Poppy seemed adamant.

The human lowered herself on the trapped halflings crotch.

****

Saskias beautiful youthful face glowed as she inspected the two rune engraved pistols, that Berwi Thodasdottir, held with a wide smile. Beautifully made, with 2 barrels each, engraved with runic designs and other dwarven motifs in precious metals. The firelight played over their skins as they stood close to each other in their underwear.

Berwi beamed as she explained. “Custom pistols made by a master. Breach loaded, rifled, dwarf lock action, fed with paper cartridges. It’s more accurate, more reliable, you can reload all four barrels in half the time it took to reload one. Probably worth way more than your share of the treasure… but we’ll work that out later.”

Saskia took one and turned over in her hands. “Wow. Amazing… How does it work then?”

Berwi guided the human over to the solid wooden stool that was next to the stone table. The dwarf pushed her onto it, she had long since stopped asking permission of this human. She put the guns on the table with some charges, powder and ball. Then she picked up one of the pistols.

“See here, this catch..”

“Where?”

“This here.” It opened with a click. “Right, now look you can see into the barrels.”

“I can’t see.”

Berwi pressed up against Saskia and turned the gun “here!”

“Not quite.”

Berwi looked directly into her face. “Tell no one…ok” She then sat in the human’s lap.

From there it was easy for Saskia to see exactly what Berwi was doing over her shoulder. As the dwarf went through the process of loading the pistols, and cleaning them. And how to assemble paper cartridges containing patch, ball, wad and powder.

As she sat there Saskia’s hands drifted around her waist. While the dwarf explained the complicated processes the human’s hands drifted up to the dwarf’s hefty bosom and down between her legs. Berwi sped up the explanation of the last points.

Finally finished she put the pistols down and stood up, turned around and plonked herself down in the human’s lap again, their faces close, their breasts pressed together.

“Do I need to put in your cages again.”

They both looked to the pile of metal bands and chains in the corner of the room.

“Berwi no! Why are you making me keep that?”

“That’s custom assembled by a Rune-Golem, it’s one of kind. And ah dunno when you need to be taught a lesson again.”

Saskia lent back and dropped her head, her hair dropping over one eye. She knew the dwarf was just messing with her, thought she was at least. But she knew that dwarf would keep pushing, and could make it worse if she didn’t make some kind of concession.

“You get us back to town, with the kind of treasure you said we might. Then I’ll be your pet when you want Chief.”

Berwi grabbed her around the chin and kissed her deeply before looking her in the eyes.

“That’s the spirit.”


End file.
